The Time Paradox
by gloom17
Summary: Time is one of the most uncertain parts of existence. Is it possible to skip through it or to be pulled back in time? Strange mix of time travel and straight forward plot line. This roughly follows the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus plotline in the beginning of the story but really starts to branch off around The Heroes of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first ever fanfic. Of course, all characters that you recognize belong to Rick Riordan. Everyone else is mine.**

The man stalked forward. The streets were always busy this time of day and today was no exception. People bustled back and forth while the shopkeepers where trying to bring new customers in with deals like "20% off select in store items!" but, the man saw none of this or if he did, he gave no indication of noticing this phenomenon. This man was stood out from the others on the street as well. The man was wearing black. All black. Except on the right shoulder of his overcoat, there was a red star, surrounded by five smaller red triangles. This was all imposed on a grey circle to finish this badge.

Under his overcoat, which swept down to his knees and seemed to billow behind him, the man wore a hoodie that looked to have light synthetic body armor built into it. The hood was up over his face and hide all of his face except his chin which you could see a small finely trimmed goatee on. He wore sweat pants that seemed to have the same light armor as the hoodie had. On his feet were black combat boots to complete the image.

He walked briskly and with purpose brushing past members of the crowd. People who saw him looked the other way and quickly forgot of his existence. Their eyes slightly glazed over or the turned and looked towards something else that grabbed their attention instead. The ghost of the man when past several streets in the downtown area of the city with huge monolithic skyscrapers stood anywhere you looked. Finally after passing all the giants of the city he stops in front of a building. It was a small family owned coffee shop right in between two of the skyscrapers. He entered the coffee shop and headed towards a booth in the corner of the room and sat down facing the other side of the table where another occupant of the coffee shop sat.

A beautiful woman that couldn't be out of her twenties sat across from the man. The woman had long wavy brown hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back. She had startling green eyes that looked as dark as the needles of a pine tree. Her eyes were soft and welcoming at time but, when she was angry could scare the bravest of men. She looked up at the man, but quickly turned her gaze back to where it was originally. She was looking warmly at the third occupant of the table, her eyes expressing the tenderness and love she felt for the last occupant. The last occupant, asleep and curled up in a light blue blanket, was a young baby girl. The baby had dirty blonde hair. Her eyes when open, revealed a soft warm shade blue-green with a grey almost silver ring around the outside of the iris. The eyes seemed to mesmerize you and you could get lost in their depths very easily.

"You seem stressed." The man in black noted.

The woman seemed to ignore this and continued to stare at the child. After a time, the woman looked up and asked "Is this the right thing to do?".

"of course."

"She will never know her mother though!"

"She will get a new one. "

"I don't want her to have a knew mother!" by this time the words were coming out as angry sobs. "I just want to keep my daughter! why does this have to happen?"

"You know why!" The man replied sharply "If your husband found out about the heritage of this child she would be killed on spot!"

The woman was silent for a few moments while she put herself back together. "Where will she go?"

The man seemed to be struggling internally before saying with a sigh" I am not supposed to be telling you this but, she is going with the hunt."

The woman's eyes widened. "You can't put her there! My husband will definetly find her there and when he does it is just a matter of time before he figures out who she is."

"No she won't. Her scent will be masked and he will never know the difference. "

"Can I...can I at least visit her when she is with the Hunt?"

"Yes but you must never let it be known that you are her mother."

She seemed to steel herself for a moment then picked the baby up and kissed the baby on the top of her head. "Stay safe, Bluebell, my little flower."

The man took Bluebell from the woman's arms. "She will milady."

The woman looks down into her hands. In them was a silver Peacock necklace inlaid with small diamonds as the eyes. She then looks back up at the man. She reaches across the table and puts the necklace over the baby head and around Bluebell's neck. "I love you my flower, and wish more than anything that i have ever wished for that i could keep you with me." The baby in her sleep, reached up and tugged on the necklace with her tiny hands. the woman smiles at this then looks back down in order to keep it together. When she looks up a couple minutes later, the man and the child are gone.

 **Okay so I know that this first chapter was short. I plan on making following chapters longer. So, do you guys like the idea? Do you like my writing style so far? Like all authors, I need reviews to run off of like America runs off of caffeine and sugar.-Gloom17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I am back. DarkPaladin000, you are a good guesser. Also, this story won't dive directly into the time travel part. That might be half way through the story or farther. Or much sooner. I have only written slightly past the end of this chapter. I have planned out the story line though. Thank you dogbiscuit1967** **for your encouragement and of course, RR owns all rights to the characters that are not obviously mine.**

A few hours later in the great redwoods of the Pacific Coast, a teenage girl sat in one of the tree trunk size branches. She sat a stared at the moon, her silver eyes reflecting the glow of the moon, her soft red hair falling down in a graceful braid. She was dressed in a fine silver silk dress. She could have been going to a fancy dance or wedding with how well she was dressed. This whole image was ruined though by a set of throwing knives in a sheath on her left leg around the mid thigh, waist, and one hunting knife strapped to each arm. She had a graceful recurve bow, it was silver of course, and a quiver with two dozen arrows on her back.

These things did not seem to take away from her beauty, but add a slight flare to it. Men who saw her couldn't help but be stunned by her beauty. Of course, this just reinforced her belief that all men were just perverted pigs looking for the next woman they could "tap". She as you can probably guess is Artemis, goddess of the hunt and moon. An eternal maiden. Her hunters were camping below where she was perched in her tree. The camp was set up in a semi-circle with the open part against the tree making it easily defendable.

Artemis was deep in thought. Recently there had been some... oddities in the council. Zeus has been less unpleasant in recent years. Which really wasn't much of an accomplishment seeing as how a donkey is more pleasant to be around then him. Poseidon seemed to also be avoiding getting on his brother's bad side. What was probably the strangest though, was that Hera didn't seem to be killing any demigods or at least sending them on some impossible quest. She seemed to even be nice to some. These things would not fit together in her mind no matter what explanation she thought of.

Artemis was ripped from her musings by a brilliant flash of light emitting from the hunters campsite. Alarmed and weary, Artemis slipped from branch to branch, silently getting closer to the ground. On her way down, she pulled out her bow and notched an arrow. Just in case there was something down there that needed to learn about the meaning of pain. She finally arrived at a branch where she had a good view of the campsite. She instantly noticed the difference in the camp due to her being the goddess of the Hunt for several millennia. (The exact number is unnecessary due to this author not wanting to get in trouble for commenting on a woman's age) There in the middle of the campsite was a blue bundle of blankets with a sticky note attached. Then the bundle started to move, small, light twitches.

Moving swiftly and carefully, Artemis approached the bundle. She arrived at the bundle and with a careful flick of her hunting knife, lifted the top of the blanket revealing the face of a baby. The baby had eyes that where blue-green with a grey almost silver ring around the outside of the iris. Slightly shocked , Artemis picked up the baby and held her tenderly. She then remembered the sticky note. Glancing around, she slowly picked up the sticky note, and with the carefulness of a bomb squad, read it.

On it were written these words. "Lady of the Moon, take this child as your own. Her name is Bluebell and a last name is not important. She is one of the most powerful demigods in history. It has been prophesied:

 ** _The moon will reach down to touch the sea,_**

 ** _The power will make a bridge between the peacock and the ones of which legends are told,_**

 ** _What comes from the sea shall always return to the sea,_**

 ** _The sea has the power to heal or destroy._**

You are to share this with no one else, for the future depends on it.

-The Messenger

Artemis blinked, then did so again. Of all the profound thoughts that could go through someone's mind after they read something of this importance, the first one to cross Artemis' mind was along the lines of "Why the hell was a Great Prophecy delivered on a sticky note!?" I would ignore this and just throw it away, but it takes a lot of power to flash this into my camp, especially without me being alerted to who had done this. One thing I have learned is that no matter what we do, the fates will find to screw us up Artemis thought.

By this time the baby had grown quite cold and started to do what babies do when they are cold or hot or really in any condition other than just perfect. She started to cry. Her cry pulled at Artemis' heart, making her feel the sadness of the child. "Why do you cry child?" she asked softly. She held her close to her chest and the baby snuggled up against it and became silent almost instantly. Artemis looked at the infant carefully. She looks so peaceful. Artemis while holding the child carefully, went over to one of the great roots of the redwood tree and sat down deep in thought.

I woke up quickly and without changing my breathing pattern. After such a long time in the hunt, that is the only way you do wake up. Act like you're asleep so you can throw off any enemies that might have snuck up on you in the night. I waited a few seconds then jumped out of my bed with a knife in my hand that I hide under my pillow while I am sleeping. You never know when a disgusting male might try something. I scanned the room, which had become second nature, then went over to my plain wooden bedside table. On it were my most prized possessions. My bow, a quiver full of arrows, my hunting and throwing knives, and a tiara that marked me as a hunter. But not just any hunter. My lady's lieutenant. I put on my hunter's uniform and my way past the entrance flap to the outside of the tent.

I quickly took note of everything in the camp. Nothing seemed amiss for a second until I noticed my lady sitting on a root facing away from me. I make my way over to her. I walk all the way to directly behind her, which is unusual in that she usually can sense someone's approach. "My Lady?'' I asked softly. No response. "My Lady!" I say much louder. This seems to get her attention, because acting on reflex, she spins around and puts a knife to my throat. She quickly puts the knife down after she realizes who I am. "Sorry, Zoë!" She quickly apologizes. I take a look at the bundle in her arms. " What is that in your arms Milady?'' She then looks down at the bundle. She seems to be having an internal struggle for a couple seconds, then with a face of resolution replies "My new adoptive daughter."

 **Okay everybody that's a wrap. I ,like many other PJ fanfic writers, am not going to put Zoë's accent in. Mostly because while I can write in old English, I find it time consuming and unnecessary. Sorry about the couple days wait. I really should have had this done Thursday but I got lazy and went to sleep. Now the rest of the chapters will probably have this amount of words or slightly more. My word count says I am just above 50% more words than last chapter. As always review, I like to see them. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. somewhat. -Gloom17**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. This last week was hectic. As in the equivalent of 10 hour work days. But on the bright side I have this next chapter written on paper. Now I just have to put it on the computer. I plan on it Mr. X. Thank you for your responses MarkMeOrigins and Dogbiscuit. Now to the part you guys care about.**

8 years later

Bluebell took a breath. Then released it slowly. When she had released all the air in her lungs, she opened her fingers. With precision that comes with years of practice, the arrow flew and slammed into its target. The deer took two steps then promptly fell over and became motionless. Bluebell watched the doe for a couple of seconds then made a loud "whoop!"

"I got it!" She screamed "Mama look, look!"

Bluebell jumped excitedly into Artemis's arms.

"I am so proud of you." Artemis said with a smile.

The mother daughter pair went to pick up the deer carcass. Artemis touched it and teleported it back to camp. Artemis and Bluebell (or as she refers to be called Bell) started back towards the hunter's camp. They were about five miles away from the camp as the crow flies over rugged hills and tall grand oak trees and other monoliths of nature when Bell shot the deer. Around two miles away from camp, Artemis stops unexpectedly. A frown appears on her face.

"What is it Mama?" Bell asks.

"The council has been called for an emergency meeting."

"What for Mama?"

"I don't know Bell, but it probably has to do with the winter solstice problem."

"You mean how grandpa's lightning rod thing got stolen?"

"Yes that one." Artemis says with a smile. Then she gets an annoyed look on her face. "I'm coming, alright?"

Thunder rumbles in response.

"Bell, I want you to go straight back to camp okay? No detours to converse with the nymphs or the wildlife. " Artemis says sternly.

"Yes Mama."

Artemis kisses Bell on the top of her head.

"Be safe." She says before she flashes away.

Bluebell stands there for a second before she joyfully starts her way back to camp, still bursting over her first hunt. She walks for a few minutes and is getting close to the camp when she hears a sound. She stops to listen and hears it again. It sounds like a woman screaming. the yelling had fear clear in her voice. The weird thing is that it was coming from away from camp. Bluebell being a curious 8 year old, decided to investigate. She followed where the scream had seemed to come from down into a valley. The valley seemed to stretch on forever to Bluebell due to her new found adrenaline from hearing the scream. At last, she came to a small clearing which held an even smaller shack. There seemed to be a whimpering cry coming from inside the shack. Bell crept closer. The words started to become distinct.

"Please... Just let me go...Someone help me!" the last part ending in a scream.

"I said shut your mouth you bitch!" A deep voice yelled angrily.

That must be one of those disgusting males mama always told me to avoid. Bluebell thought. Bluebell crept all the way up to the shack and started to slowly raise her head to peer in the window. Her eyes started to adjust to the darkness inside of the shack when suddenly Bluebell heard a noise behind her. The last thing saw before she blacked out was a huge fist heading towards her face.

Artemis sat on her throne bored out of her mind. She it seems was right about the purpose of the meeting. Once again he was blaming his brother for stealing it and Poseidon claimed innocence and demanded that Zeus apologizes for the accusation. How they kept this argument up for a solid 5 months was beyond her. Seriously, did they have nothing better to do? Finally, after hours of this he said she said bull shit Zeus exclaimed "You have until the solstice!" and exploded into an electric storm which quickly faded away.

"Drama Queen." Artemis heard Hermes mutter. He then promptly flashed out along with all the other gods but Poseidon and Artemis. He looked up at her and said quietly "We live in dangerous times. The sea always feels the stirring of the restless the same way it drew young men to go to sea. Monster stir that have not for a millennia. The safety of Olympus falls on you first, my niece." With that said he disappeared in a sea breeze.

All of this made Artemis frown. Then, she quickly remembered that she left Bell alone. She quickly turned on spot and teleported back to the hunter's camp. With a flash, she appear back in the hunter's camp. She notices all of her hunters gathered at the table. She quickly heads to her spot at the head of the table. Zoë sits at her right in Zoë's usually seat and at her left is Bluebell...or at least where she should be. "Where is Bell" Artemis asks fearing the answer. "We thought she was with you." Zoë says.

My eyes slowly opened. A pounding headache making my ears ring. It took a few second for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Scanning like Mama told me to, I quickly figured out that I was in the inside of the shack. A flimsy wooden wall is the only thing in front of me. That must mean the window is behind me. I tried to turn around but learned that I was tied to a chair.

"Well looks like little miss princess is awake." A deep cruel voice sounded behind me.

"Who are you?" I ask my voice quivering. In response I get three deep voices of laughter behind me.

"How cute, she thinks we are going to give her our names."

"Well maybe we should let her see us." said a new voice that I assume was one of the ones laughing earlier. They all burst out laughing again like this was a highly amusing joke. Three huge figures walk into my line of sight. they as a group turn towards me. I let out a slight gasp. Each had hideous scarred faces with mouths filled with rotting teeth. The defining characteristic of them was that each had one big eye. Cyclopes.

Remembering something I ask in a small voice" Where did the woman go?"

The one in the middle smiles cruelly. "She served her purpose."

"Yeah best I have had in a long time." The one on the left says.

"In which way? We had her then we had her to eat." The one on the right comments. This brings a new wave of laughter from the three.

"Now what to do with you?" The one in the center said after he pulled himself together.

"You could let me go." I said chokingly, still disgusted with what the one on the right said. The part about eating her. I didn't quite understand the first part. I assumed it was one of those male things mama always mentioned. Wait. Mama. Mama always said that if I was in trouble to yell her name as loud as I can. "Mommy! Artemis! Mama!" I started to scream at the top of my lungs.

"That won't help you." the one in the center says. "This place is undetectable to gods."

Suddenly as if to prove him wrong, a part of the wall exploded making light flood from outside. After my eyes adjusted to the shock of the light, I saw a figure covered in a black cloak that came all the way to its knees and covered it's face. "You have three seconds to get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness or die" Came a clearly masculine voice with a commanding voice. He raised three fingers. "Three...Two" lowered one of the fingers."...one" lowered another"...zero. Times up. Goodbye" With that said he lowered the last one. As soon as it did, a lound noise equivelent to thunder rang in my ears and all three of the the highly confused cyclopes' heads exploded. "Pity, I would have enjoyed watching them beg." He walked up to me a promptly pulled a knife out and cut the bindings.

" I thought they said a god can't find me?" I asked nervously.

"They were right. It's a good thing I am not a god isn't it?" he said with a hint of laughter in his now much kinder voice. "I am a Demigod. Just call me Beta." he said."...or dad." in a much quiter voice. It was so soft I almost believed I imagined it. But no, I definitely didn't.

Before I could question him further, He reaches in his coat and pulls an old flintlock pistol out of his pocket. The kind the pirates used. He grabs the barrel and hold the gun out for me to take. I do. I mean who wouldn't take an awesome weapon from a complete stranger. I notice it also appears to be loaded so i hastily point it towards the ground.

"Bluebell, in your time of greatest need, point it in the air and pull the trigger. You can only use this once so don't waste it."He said.

With that done, he spins around and runs out the hole in the wall. I am stunned for a second but then my mind comes back into focus and I run outside to call him back. I have so many questions! But when I get outside, he is already gone. I look down at the gun in my hand and notice what looks like a red circle with 5 triangles around it on the barrel.

 **So longest chapter yet. Again sorry for the wait. Also, if any of you are at the point where you are wondering why Bluebell has no powers or seems kind of useless , you have to remember she is eight. Percy's powers didn't appear until he was twelve. So as always, review. I am guessing people can probably guess where this is in the time line from the clues. What do you guys think will happen next because I want to know how predictable I am.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! It has been quite a while since I have posted. I had some issues with my computer and my Fanfic account that I had to fix. This chapter is going to be pretty short because the main point of it was to get some of the stuff I have written down on paper out to you guys so you know that I haven't abandoned you guys. Also thank you for your review dogbiscuit , everything is possible but sometimes not probable. Anyone else who commented on my last chapter I didn't get. That was one of my problems with my account. On the 24th it stopped showing me reviews and views until September 1 where I assume fixed the issue. So sorry if you reviewed and weren't recognized. All rights reserved by R.R. on his characters. My characters are mine.(Duh.)**

Artemis was panicking. She had checked the camp, and the surrounding area. She had sent out search parties of hunters to search for Bluebell. Zoë, being the ever loyal lieutenant she was, was trying her very best at keeping Artemis from doing something rash like storming the underworld in search of her daughter. which ,by the way, is one of the things Artemis had "suggested" doing. Artemis was getting super cranky by this point and had already threatened to injure Zoë in just about every way she could think of. Including but not limited to; decapitation, stabbing in multiple places, bear traps, and of course arrows to every part of the body imaginable. She didn't really do any of these things of course. Those methods were reserved for the disgusting pig slop that are males. Along with turning them into jackalopes. That was always a good option for males. Very entertaining as well. So when a young hunter sprinted up to her and said between gasp for air" We found her.", the young hunter was not quite prepared for what happened next. Artemis sprang up and picked the hunter up in a massive hug and started to chant "Thank you!" over and over again. Then, Artemis took the hunter, who she recognized as Lillian a young daughter of Demeter, and held her at arm's length and said impatiently" Well? Where is she?" Lillian, who had never seen this much emotion come from Artemis, nervously "At the table." Artemis instantly tore off that direction. When the table came in view, she saw that Bluebell was indeed sitting at the table serving herself some very late dinner. Artemis ran up and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Thank the gods!" she exclaimed in relief. Then a look of anger marred her face. "Do you have any idea how scared I was? Where did you go young lady?" She demanded angrily. Bluebell didn't reply and had her head bowed so that Artemis couldn't see her face. "Well!?" Artemis heard a quite sob escape Bell's mouth. Artemis' anger quickly faded away and she pulled Bell into another hug. "Shhhh... It will be alright." Artemis said in a soft comforting voice. "Tell me what happened." So in a chocked voice between sobs, Bell got out her story. Artemis sat holding Bell for hours until her story was done and she had fallen asleep. Artemis carried Bell to Artemis' own tent and tucked her into Artemis' bed. Artemis sat in a chair beside Bluebell all night thinking of the man who claimed to be her father and of the pistol that Bell refused to let go of and cradled like a teddy bear. It was also loaded. That was defiantly one of the reasons that Artemis was going to get something else for her daughter to hold on to while she was sleeping.

Percy Jackson was at the top of the Saint Louis Arch with only a demon Chihuahua or otherwise known as the Chimera and an evil pet owner who happened to be its mother. Also there was that mortal family with the kids and that lone man who was sitting in the corner in a black trench coat that had some kind of hood that covered his face. Seriously, how was that guy not flagged by the guards before they came up here. Oh, shit! that fire was close! Back the more pressing thing at hand. The fire breathing dog from hell who wasn't a hellhound. Damn ADHD. "Sonny, make sure when you burn him you don't burn his face. He has a cute face and I would like to see it mounted on a wall." Ms. gave birth to something that she keeps on a leash said. That's when we heard a loud cough from the corner and all our heads turned that way. Huh, if I didn't know better I would say that monsters have ADHD as well. The man then spoke."Sorry to interrupt your...Whatever you call this. But my name is Theta, yes as in the letter, and I kinda want to leave soooo," and with that he reached into his pocket and pulled out what I can only describe as a hand grenade that looked like it was filled with Greek Fire."Die." Seriously how did this guy smuggle that stuff up here?

 **So, finally got to the part where Percy enters the story. Probably going to get a larger chapter for you guys next time but as the great Dionysius once said "Whatever." So now that the problems with my account are fixed you can all review and not be ignored! Yay! So as ever, stay in school, unless if you have graduated. Gloom out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Look who's back. Back again. Gloom is back. Tell your friends. So yeah I finally found time to continue. I had not gotten home before 9:00 for the last two weeks so not much time to do anything. Markmeorigins, I have no plans on quitting fanfiction I just haven't been where I can type in peace. Dogbiscuit I look forward to your guess. I already have it planned out and I won't change it but it will be interesting to see what people believe is going to happen. Disclaimer: you know what should go here so yadda yadda yadda.**

Echidna looked at the man dumbfounded. The Chimera looked at the man dumbfounded. The family in the corner just looked at the man since they had no idea what was happening. The silence started to stretch on and it felt pretty awkward like when you are in a group of people and somebody brings up math class. Unless I guess you are in a group of Athena's children. So being the smart person I was I said something intelligent.

"Wait, I zoned out can you repeat that?"

The man Theta dropped his head into his hand. "You, Percy Jackson, are an idiot."

"I resent that."

"That was the point."

"It wasn't a very good one."

"Obviously it was because it worked."

"Shut it mister mysterious."

Theta threw his hands in the air. He also still has the Greek fire grenade in his hand. "Why am I even arguing with you idiot?! Screw it, I am blowing this place up."

Wait, what!? Time seemed to slow as I saw him pull the pin and toss it at thing one and thing two. Who happened to be standing pretty close to me. The grenade smashed into the ground and blew up on impact. Green light and flames filled my vision while pain scorched my side. Then the light and fire disappeared. My ears rung something terrible. Pain raced through my body. White splotches covered my vision. I stagger to my feet. When had I been knocked over? I pull out riptide and look left and right. Where the mother of monsters and the chimera used to be was a smoking crater in the arch that blew off part of the side into the water below. The theta guy is just chilling against the wall on the other side like nothing happened. Seriously, what is with this guy?

"What the hell! You just burned me!"

"Oh stop being a wimp. I just had to make sure your story was believable."

"What story?" I ask confused as I lower my sword.

"Oh just the one about how you fought the chimera before it seriously poisoned and burned you so, you had to risk jumping out of the arch. The story will you will not mention me at all or we both will be in a shit ton of trouble."

"Wait I never jumped out of the arch though."

He smirked. Before I could react he sprinted at me at breath taking speed and kicked me in the chest sending me flying. Straight out of the arch. My last thought before I slam into the water below is that guy is a right bastard.

"Well that was even more fun than I thought it would be." Theta said to himself. "Hey, shut it Alpha. I had waited years for that moment." To the casual observer it would appear as if Theta had gone insane. While entirely possible that was not the case in this moment. He had a tiny ear piece in his ear and a small almost invisible cream colored mic at his mouth that blended into his skin color. "Of course I knew that this would happen before today. Apollo isn't just the god of music, poetry, archery, and awesomeness. He is the god of prophecy as well."

"Yeah I am!" came a voice in the corner. Theta turned to see Apollo standing by himself because for some reason the rest of the people up here vanished. "Apollo just the god the doctor ordered!...You are not the doctor Gamma . Anyway Apollo you being the god of awesome, shut up Gamma, I bet you know a place to I don't know kick back for let's say... A year and a half, specifically until 3 weeks before the winter solstice."

"Hmmmmm..."Apollo thought (for the first time this week) "Have you ever been to the Bahamas? I enjoy the weather there and the bikinis."

"As much as I would like that, Gamma says that she wants to relax, not die of boredom. "

"Well...In that case I heard the sky is amazing at night in Iraq."

"Now that's more like it!" Theta said with a grin. Then he loses his grin "Remember Apollo, we don't exist. Nothing leaves this room. If your father finds out, there will be hell to pay."

Summer Solstice-

I watch as my "family" argues back and forth over if the boy, Percy Jackson, should die. The thing I find amusing is that Zeus thinks he will win this argument. Only an idiot would side with him and not fear the sea for the next millennia. So let's see...That would mean Ares, Dionysius, Hera, and Athena are going to side with him. Nothing against my sister but she has a huge blind spot when it involves Poseidon. She instantly assumes that all of his children are going to be horrible human beings. I mean, there have been some daughters of Poseidon who have been excellent hunters. What is even more entertaining is that Zeus hasn't thought of the fact that I should have known that this child was born. Which I did. Te minute he was born I knew who his father was. But this prophecy had to happen sometime and since that girl, Thalia I think her name was, is pretty well dead, being a tree and all, a child of Poseidon would be my first choice if it had to be a male. Personal Loyalty is probably the least of the Big Three's fatal flaws that they give heroes. Zeus's being the worst with creating offspring that lust for power. Hades children are not much better. Other than Athena, I don't know anyone who can hold a grudge as bad as them.

"Let's put it to a vote!" Zeus boomed. "All who think that this sea spawn should be destroyed raise your hand and we can remove this vermin." Of course, Dionysius raised his hand, probably doesn't want to have to deal with another camper. The lazy, drunk, waste of breath, male. Athena has her hand up. No surprise. Ares has his hand raised, still pissed about getting beat by a demigod. Zeus's hand is raised. Doesn't want to give his brother the power of having the child of the prophecy. Wait, what is this? Hera hasn't raised her hand. I don't think she has ever not voted for the death of a demigod!

"All in favor of saving this...Waste." Zeus says if he had to listen to Apollo try to make another one of his Hades awful Haikus. Everyone else raises their hand including Hera. "It's decided then."Zeus chokes out "The sea spawn shall live." Thank the Gods! Now I can finally get back to my hunt and away from these disgusting males. I flash back to the hunt and head for my tent. I need some peace and silence.

 **Alrighty that's a wrap. We are almost to the part where things start to happen. I can't wait. I have all this stuff planned but I have to get some stuff down before hand so that it will make sense. All these scenes have a purpose. Not my longest chapter but defiantly not my shortest either. so of course, review. I like to see an email telling me that I have reviews. It brings joy to my heart. So quick question. Is the amount of language okay? I can slim it down if need be but I try to write a little more realistically then saying that a whole bunch of teenagers and gods who have serious anger issues would be perfect little angels language wise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey bros and sises! I am once again back to submit the next part of this developing story. I know where I want this to go but I have no idea how to get there so let's see. I am also waiting for people to start noticing a trend I have started. But besides that, Dogbiscuit, I have to keep you on your toes or it would get boring. But I can't have too much in there or it would look like a Michael Bay movie.(explosions, overused movie lines and shots of cleavage)**

In the sea of monsters, a beautiful island resort shines like a beacon of hope. Lush trees, fantastic wildlife, and amazing beaches. But this is called the sea of monsters for a reason. All places have secrets. Some are darker than others. This paradise is just another example. Any who look closely will notice an oddity on this island. There is not a single guy present. Although there is a truly remarkable item of notice. The ships in the dock ranged from fishing boats to the ship of arguably the most famous sailor of the Caribbean. He was named at birth Edward Teach or as most people know him as, Blackbeard. His crown jewel was the three mast ship anchored a the island known as The Queen Ann's Revenge. As most of you have deduced from this now, this island belonged to Circe. The most recent addition to the island was a girl and a boy who arrived at the island no more than an hour ago. Their names were Annabeth and Percy. It seems like they also were not planning on staying long because they were sprinting back to the boat dock as fast as humanly possible. Screams could be heard throughout the island, explosions and fires started to flare into existence throughout the island. They arrived at the dock and hopped aboard The Queen Ann's Revenge. (Which they later sink. That kinda ticks me off. It is a nice ship!) The boat cast off leaving Blackbeard and the rest off his crew stuck on a pirates paradise. An island full of wealth, alcohol, and defenseless women.

Two such of these women where Reyna and Hylla. They were hiding in a smoothie booth. They could hear the screams of women, the laughing voices of the pirates, and sounds that only come from the unspeakable things some men do. Then they heard another sound. It was the sound of the booth next to theirs getting tore through. "None in this one lads! On to the next one wit ya!" Reyna looked at Hylla with wide eyes and a tremor in her lip. Hylla reached over and pulled her into a hug.

"shhhh. Close your eyes. Remember that song dad used to sing to you before you went to bed? he one that went like this? Even if you lost today," footsteps started to draw closer, "and you are lost and can't find the way." The sounds of the men breathing right outside the booth. "there is still hope for tomorrow, because I am still here with you." The men can be heard reaching for the door. "I am your guardian angel." The handle started to turn. "Just close your eyes and I will watch you through the night."The door handle stops moving.

Then gunshots are heard. Reyna and Hylla would recognize that sound anywhere. Their father used to think that he could keep them safe with a gun. Until he vanished. But this sound wasn't one gun. This sounded like a whole firefight. But just as quickly as it came, it was cut off.

Hours later whenever the sisters thought it was safe to come outside, Hylla slowly peaked out the door and saw... Nothing. Or at least no one. The place was clearly destroyed. Their booth seemed to be one of the only buildings that hadn't been touched. Most of the others though were smoking, missing walls or flat out burned down or destroyed. They slowly and carefully left their booth. It was like a ghost town. Everything was silent. Chills ran up and down the sisters' spines. They walked through the rubble but didn't see anyone. dead or alive. Finally they arrived at the dock.

All the boats and planes were destroyed except one. A modern day speed boat sat untouched at the end of the dock. Next to it sat two silver duffel bags. On the closest one sat an envelope. Reyna picked the envelope up.

"Wait!" Hylla whispered. But in the silence it came out louder than a scream. "You don't know what that is."

"Hylla if this was a trap, they would have already sprung it." With that she opened the envelope. In it was a letter. Reyna read it aloud.

"In the duffel bags are 15 hundred dollars, two imperial gold gladiuses, canned food, nectar, ambrosia, and the keys to the boat. When you get on the boat, drive west. When you get back to the U.S., keep heading west. Go to West coast. Your destiny starts there. It says that it is signed by a friend."

The Olympians sat on their thrones finishing what was yet another useless meeting where nothing of importance happened. "If there is no other announcements of importance, I call this council close." Zeus then left in a breeze of ozone. Which is probably his most calm exit in years. The rest of the Olympians started to flash out. Except for two. Hera and Artemis. Hera quickly left through the front doors of the council room. Why is she in such a hurry? Artemis thought. Then Artemis shrugged off the thought. There were more pressing concerns. Like Zeus's daughter coming back. Or if I think about it, my sister. I prefer not to though because there is nothing more confusing than my family tree. Which looks more like a spider web than a tree. Anyway I should get going. Though I have to stop by my palace. It is Bell's 10th birthday next week. The only reason I know this is my whole goddess of childbirth thing. Still doesn't tell me who her parents are though. They are both shrouded by fate.

I walked out the doors of the Council room. I started through Olympus. It really was a beautiful city although I still prefer to be hunting. After a good ten minutes of walking I passed through Andromeda park, which was a small park on Olympus that was right across from my palace. That's when I heard talking. Nothing unusual. It is sort of annoying though. The two talking where on a park bench about twenty yards away with their backs turned towards me and clearly a couple. Literally across the street from my palace! I was just going to walk past when before I got within 20 feet of them, I heard my name come out of the male's mouth. So naturally I stopped to listen.

"You know she treats her well." the male said.

"But I haven't seen her since birth." the woman cried. "You can at least watch her and make sure she doesn't get hurt while with the hunt." Wait! Did that woman just say that the male watches the Hunt!? I curl my fist in anger. I am just about ready to turn that male into a deer when he says something that makes me stop.

"Our little Bluebell is turning 10 next week."

"So? It isn't like I can share it with her!" the woman replied remorsefully.

"Actually you can."

"What do you mean?" The woman question hopefully.

" Well ,my queen, your stepdaughter is going to let you. Isn't that right Artemis?" The man says as he turns toward me. Well, shit.

 **That is yet another chapter. First one of the month. I feel kinda awesome being able to actually get a cliffhanger that as any good in this story. Next chapter, you get to see some more about Bell's parents. If it feels like I am rushing through the Percy Jackson books, then you are right. At least the first two. Gotta get to the ones that involve the Hunt. And for any who were wondering, this first part of the chapter isn't as random as it looks. Well of course, review. Please do. I only ever get reviews from like one to two people. Gloom out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I am back. I haven't had any stories to read so I decided to update this one pretty well back to back. Thank you Dogbiscuit for once again being the only one to review. Seriously screw you guys. I have over 50 views on the new chapter in under a day and only one person wrote a review. That is less than 2%. Please review. I get all lonesome. On a happy note I recently was put in two communities. One was some guys top like 10,000 favorite stories. The other was a whole bunch of time travel stories. So thank you for putting me in your communities, I guess. Screw disclaimers**

"What!" Hera yelled as her head whipped around. She paled as she laid eyes on Artemis. "I swear it isn't what it looks like!"

Artemis scowled "Oh, really? It isn't the goddess of _marriage_ having an affair? To think, I thought that there were at least some decent Immortals on the council. I wonder what your husband will say."

"He won't say anything!" the man growled "Because you won't tell him!"

"And why wouldn't I tell him male?"Artemis sneered angrily.

"Because not only would he kill me," Artemis smirked at that, "He Would beat Hera," Artemis's smirk vanished. "And he would kill our daughter, Bluebell." Artemis looked horror struck.

"Maybe I should just kill you myself then male." Artemis said, her anger returning.

"You won't do that either because one, Bell needs a father, and two you simply can't."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU COULD BEAT ME?" Artemis screamed in fury.

"No." the man said smirking."But my mother won't let you. She has grown very attached to me."

"Oh what is your mommy going to do male. I am the most lethal goddess."

"Your right you are. But look at your chest." Artemis looked down and noticed a red dot from a laser right over her heart. "Tell me Artemis, can you dodge bullets?"

Then Artemis heard a ringing Slap. She looked up and saw a red hand print on the males face. "Apologize to Artemis right now!" Hera scolded.

"Sorry, Artemis. I got carried away. I usually don't get to run the face of things because apparently I am to dramatic or something like that." The man apologized. "Shut up, Epsilon. You have no room to talk about being whipped. We all know Delta where's the pants in the relationship." The man, Beta if Artemis remembers correctly from that time when apparently he and Bell met, paled suddenly and started to stutter. "I didn't mean anything by that Delta, nice, Beautiful, Delta. There is absolutely no problem with an amazing girl like you leading the relationship!"

Hera smirked "Flirting with another girl on a date."

"I-I ofcoursenot! My lovely-" Thankfully Artemis saved him

"What the Hell is going on here?" she yelled.

Hera seemed to remember she was here. "Oooooh! See he isn't insane or not completely" "Hey!" "He just has a really small headset on."

Artemis looked closely and saw that she was right. In his left ear was a small ear bud similar in look to a really small hearing aid. Near his mouth was a small mic. She also started to really look at the man for the first time. He had dirty blonde hair and his eyes where truly unique. They were a deep sea green with silver fringes that streaked all the way to his pupils. The held a cozy warmth with an underlining sadness in them.

"Anyway Artemis, give this to _my_ daughter on her tenth birthday. " Hera said holding out a gift wrapped box.

Artemis even though she caught Hera's stretch on the use of my for _Artemis's_ daughter she let it go for more pressing matters. Like finishing getting the gift for her daughter from her palace.

 **Okay I know this is really short. I seriously was just bored and wanted to put a little more into this story. But anyway, I am just a couple chapters away from actually making the start of the actually story. Please review people! Gloom is out. see ya. I am stretching this out to get an exact 700 words. Boom.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people. I will make this short. Thanks for reviewing Dogbiscuit. I don't own some of the characters but I do own other ones.(Duh)**

12 minutes. That's how long it took for everything to change. 12 minutes and everything I knew flipped on its side. It started when we were hunting in Maine. Which just sounds like a bad Idea because it is so close to out of the gods reach. The pine trees shook in the fury of the snowstorm. The white out was stronger than any other that I had seen. Artemis's hair stood out like a beacon leading the hunters through the snowdrifts. Rocks and holes lay hidden in the snow waiting to catch the foot of any unsuspecting hunters. Looking back it is a miracle that everyone made it through that storm without getting lost. No one should try to hunt at night, during the winter, in a snowstorm, in Maine. Finally we arrived at a clearing. Artemis made all of us stand together while she walked to the other side of the clearing. Or at least that is what we assumed. We couldn't see anything but her flaming red hair. Then I made out her hand raised in the air. It started to glow with luminescent silver. Like moonlight. The storm started to rapidly fade. Then it stopped. There stood Artemis on the edge of a cliff facing out to sea. The moon peaked between clouds commanding them to part. She turned to look at the hunters. We were a depressing sight. We looked frozen some of the hunters had frozen blood on their arms, legs, and faces from the branches that were whipped around in the storm. "We set up camp here. I will be back in a couple minutes."

Just like that she took off. The hunters looked where she had gone in confusion. What is wrong with her? We had never seen her act like this. There was that time that she got back on my birthday and acted like this for one day but to continue to do this for a week? Zoë the ever loyal hunter she was, would pretend that nothing was wrong. "Okay hunters, you heard my lady, get going." So we set up camp anyway. The area though was a horrible campsite. The wind blew straight through it with no trees to block it from coming from the ocean. The only trees on site helped anybody attacking the camp instead of the hunters. There was nowhere to retreat to except right off the cliff. As soon as we got done and had cleaned up or injuries with nectar, Artemis arrived back at the camp. "We need to go save some demigods." One minute. We let out a chorus of "Yes, Milady" and with me saying "Yes, mom." and gather our bows and arrows. Two minutes. We follow Artemis out of camp and back into the forest. Four minutes. We arrive at another clearing, that faces a cliff over the ocean, where we climb into trees and get into position. Five minutes. We are all settled in. Six minutes. A man rushes into the clearing pulling two kids with him. The boy is about my age and the girl is slightly older. Seven minutes. A lone teenager with black hair rushes into the clearing and yells "Thorn!" the anger and desperation obvious in his voice. The man turns around a sneers. "Perseus Jackson." Eight minutes. My memory starts to become crystal clear for this moment. I can remember the mist that came from the demigod's breathe in the cold, I remember the color of his hair, raven black, and his sea green eyes. "Let them go!" he screamed in fury at the man. seven minutes. The man held a sick twisted smirk on his face. "no." I remember feeling as if everything was in slow motion. The Demigod pulled a pen out of his pocket and charged. Thorn's whole body seemed to flick, and foot long spikes flew at the demigod. By some inborn instinct Perseus managed to duck under them and ram into thorn making him release his hold on the kids. six minutes. Two more demigoddesses and a satyr come running into the battle. Perseus had taken off the cap of his pen turning it into a sword. He and the now manticore were fighting at speeds that could only be matched by the speed of the hunters.

five minutes. The two kids that were drug here by thorn were panicing trying to avoid getting killed in the fight between man and monster. One of the demigoddesses manage to get a hold on the two and lead them to safety. At the same time the manticore slams into Perseus with his tail sending him flying into the rest of his friends. four minutes. Artemis gives the sign to advance and fire. The manticore launches more spikes at the demigod group. Shala, Kortney, and Elizabeth fire arrows that perfectly intercepts the spikes. The rest of us run out with our bows ready and take positions pointing arrows at the beast. three minutes. Artemis walks up and threatens the beast. Thorn roars furiously. He starts to back up to the cliff. Artemis starts to advance, shooting arrows all the while which are blocked by spikes. two minutes. Artemis walks right up to him with her hunting knives in hand. Thorn turns back into his human form except his hands are still clawed. They start to trade blows back and forth. slowly picking up speed. one minute The better fighter is obvious, thorn was getting torn apart by Artemis. Cuts started to appear all over his body. Then unexpectedly he lunges forward throwing Artemis off balance and wraps her in a hug. Zero minutes. A bright resonated from where they were temporarily blinding the hunters. When my vision cleared, she was gone. My mother. Thorn and her were gone. My whole world tilts and my vision starts to blur as the tears start to fill my sight. I have nothing. My mother is gone and I have no way to help her! Then words from the past float through my mind like the whispers of long forgotten souls. "Bluebell, in your time of greatest need, point it in the air and pull the trigger. You can only use this once so don't waste it."

I hurriedly tore the hunter's pack off my back and start to sort through the contents. This is taking too long! I upend the pack, spilling the contents upon the ground. There! I see the glint of the silvery steel barrel peeking out from the pile. Grabbing it by the handle, I tugged it out of the pile and point it into the air. The moment of truth comes. Let's see how good of a parent my "father", who is never there for me other than when he gave me this, is.

"Don't." I hear a feminine voice behind me whisper. I spin around and point the gun in the direction of the voice. My heart is thumping. My blood is racing. Standing in a cloak very similar to the one my father was wearing when I met him, was a figure that was clearly a woman. This I determined by the curves in her clothing as well as the clear swells in the chest area of her clothing that indicated breast.

"Who the hell are you!" I demanded.

"I guess you could say that I work with your father." She said as she held her hands in front of her to indicate that she had no weapons on hand. "My name is Gamma."

"Oh and where is my high and mighty father? He couldn't make time to see his daughter? He doesn't care enough to talk to me?" I said starting sarcastically but ending with anger seeping into my voice and it almost to a yell.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady! Your father isn't here because if some people found out, you could very likely be killed for who your mother is!" She said in a loud, clear, stern voice.

"You have no right to demand things from me! I don't know who you are and you aren't worth my time because you don't give two shits that my mother was just kidnapped! I also don't want to hear the bullshit about people finding out who my mom is! The whole hunt knows that my mother is Artemis!" I screamed at her. Then she slapped me. Hard.

"Watch your language and don't you dare scream at your grandmother! I meant if people found out about who your real mother is! In the case of your adoptive mother, help will be here at sunrise!" She yelled back just as loudly. I sat there stunned. Did she just say that she was my grandmother?

"You know what? To hell with this!" She said then ran away.

The bushes beside me burst open and Zoe came running out with her bow drawn.

"What's going on here? I heard yelling." She asked.

I turned and looked at her. "I'm adopted?" I asked softly on the verge of tears. Her eyes grew wide like a deer caught in headlights.

 **Hey all you people who at this point probably forgot about this story! I am back! I really had this done back in the very beginning of November but my computer crashed and deleted it. twice. So it ticked me off enough that I just didn't get the will to retype this chapter. Just a clarifying point, Percy will be the main character of this story. It is just much, much easier to set up from other's perspective. So everyone should give me welcome back reviews. Love you all. In the weirdest way possible. Gloom out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! SO thank you Dogbiscuit and GabbydaughterofAthena. So let's get into it. Disclaimer: RR owns the characters that you have heard of. I own my plot line that makes the Olympian family tree look neat and untangled.**

"I can't believe it!" I growled out as I paced in Zoe's tent. "Ten years! Ten fuc-"

"BLUEBELL PALLAS ARTEMIS! I will not stand that kind of language! If you will not stand down because I am your sister then stand down because I am your Lieutenant!"

"That is bull! I never took your stupid oath because my mother, my lady, damn it! Artemis! Artemis never made me! I don't know if I can consider you my sister because sisters don't lie to their sisters about important things! You lied to me my entire life! You practically betrayed me!"

Tears start to appear in Zoe's eyes. "Don't say that. I only did so to protect you. I love you like a sister. I would never betray you."

I immediately started to feel guilty. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that! I know you would betray me. I just... I just need some time alone to think."

"I understand. I will give you some space." she replied with the tears still obvious in her eyes. She then left out the tent flap. Leaving me alone in her tent. I just sat down on her bed and curled up in her blankets and sobbed. The world was so unfair! I have no mom, my adoptive mom is kidnapped, my dad is never there for me, and apparently if my true parents are discovered, I am as good as dead! My hand grips the necklace that I always wear. The one with a silver peacock. It always seems to radiate comfort, specifically the feeling of happiness associated with a good family that cares for you. My tears slowly dry up and my eyes slowly droop close.

It feels like I had just went to sleep when I am awaken by light streaming through the open tent flap. "Come on Bell," Zoe says softly from the open tent flap. "We are leaving. Apollo is taking us to camp half-blood." disgust clear in her voice at the last statement.

When I left the tent, I noticed that the tent was the last thing still set up. I scan the campsite and take in the obvious separation in groups. The hunters are on one side staying away from the boys and the girl daughter of Zeus. The girl ,who was one of the two kids that had to be rescued by Perseus and the rest of the group of demigods, I think her name was Bianca, stood beside the hunter making it obvious that she joined the hunters. For the first time in my life, I felt sorry for a male. She choose immortality and freedom from responsibility over her family. Family. That word always meant so much to me. My family always meant more than any other word that I knew. Now I have none. This girl would just give hers away because she had to pull them through. The boy, Nico, had obvious tears in his eyes. I bet the only thing keeping him from confronting his sister and asking why was the group of hunters between them. I have to hold back my rage at them. They just tore apart a family with no regret other than having to be in the presences of a male. To think that I used to think of them as my family! Okay, I still do. Even after all this you can't give up on family. It is all you have left.

My internal dialogue was interrupted by the Sun. Also known as Apollo on his chariot. He pulls up in a bright red... nice car. I admit that I don't know cars but spending your whole life in the woods doesn't help. Apollo hops out of the vehicle. "This won't do. " he said while examining the group then looking at his car. He snaps his fingers and it grows to the size of a school bus. "All right kiddos, everyone aboard. " The hunters all gave him a death stare as they climbed on and Zoe slapped him as she walked by to prove her point. "I get it, I get it." he said as he raised his hands.

The campers went on next, followed by the satyr. I start to get on but am blocked by Apollo. He looks me in the eye and with a serious expression I never saw on his face said "No matter how bad it is now, never give up on family. It is all you have in the end. Remember that both of your mothers loved you more than any single other thing and your father loves you just as much." He then wrapped his arms around giving me the first hug I remember ever having from a male. "and you, my niece are something special. Always remember that." With that said he turned and went into the bus. At this point I don't even process what has happened. My mind has entered a state of shock from the overwhelming things that have happened in the last couple of hours. I numbly walk on to the bus and sit in the first seat I see. Right beside Perseus. My mind processes Zoe giving Perseus and Apollo death glares. Serves her right. Perseus gives me an uneasy smile and I give a tearful one back. He notices this and says "Hey what's wrong?" Before I could give an evasive reply the bus jerks forward and I notice a very pale daughter of Zeus at the wheel. Yep. This day is going to suck.

 **Alright everyone That is a wrap for now. I thought I would give you guys this. Also I am trying to get to Percy's point of view. There is just so much stuff needed to set my plot. Of course. Review. Favorite. Follow. Really whatever floats your boat. -Gloom17**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all you people. How is it going? I need something from you guys. Can someone message me and volunteer to make a cover picture for this story. I can tell you the specifics of what I need on the picture after you contact me. It isn't a necessity but some people like to so I thought I would throw that out there for you.**

Nicholas Brown, a hard working son of Demeter was taking a break to look over his strawberry plants. They were all growing up quickly and would be ready in about a week. Nothing brings a bigger smile to his face than his hard work paying off. He looked up into the sunrise that gave the dew strawberries a crystal like reflection. That's when he notices the sun getting bigger. Wait. Not bigger. Closer. OH SHIT! He hits the deck and a flaming bus flies right over him, giving him burns on his back but even worse, burning the strawberry plants.

I fall out of the bus and onto solid ground. I glance over at Percy and notice he is helping the hunter that sat beside him on the bus by holding her hair so she didn't vomit on it when she was puking on the ground. I am pretty sure one of the other hunters would be ticked at Percy for touching her but they all are currently releasing the contents of their stomachs. Speaking of that. I turn back to the ground to follow suit.

I look around see everyone looking like they just got out off of the world's most bumpy roller coaster. If it was 100 degrees the entire time and the coaster was on a boat during a hurricane. I even feel a little sick and I don't get motion sickness due to my father being the god of the sea, and sea sickness is just motion sickness. Annabeth seemed to be following suit. At this point I am just using my water control to keep the mess away from me. "So how is my favorite demigod that isn't my child?" Apollo's voice sounds as he approaches me. "That doesn't leave much selection with the amount of children you have." I said without thinking. Then I realized what I said. I am so screwed. Apollo stares me down for a good minute before he breaks into a bright smile and starts to laugh. "That's what I like about you Perce. Always tell it how you see it even if it is better not to. A god of truth can appreciate that." He just looks at my dumbfounded face and starts laughing again. Then he gets a very serious look on his face.

"I think I feel a haiku coming on.

Apollo's children,

Telling the truth is cool,

Percy is dumb."

With that done he walks back onto the sun and takes off. How can the god of poetry suck so badly at it?

 **############THE TIME PARADOX############# (A.N. This is my new way of showing gaps in time. Do you like it?)**

I think I said this earlier but this day sucks. Straight up. everything about it. It gets worse the longer I am awake. I am now sitting at the hunter's table at...whatever the campers call their little mess area. Even though I have forgiven them, I still am feeling awkward around the hunt. I may have forgiven them but, even if I have tried, I can't forget yet. I go through the motions with everyone else. I follow the hunters to the fire in the corner where they dump large portions of their food in offering to Artemis. I follow suit but add a little for my mother and father...Whoever they are. I start to head back to the hunter's table when I notice every person in the mess area gawking at me. Why are they all looking at me!? Tears start to gather at in my eyes. Why can't I be accepted? Then I see Percy Jackson. He doesn't gawk. He just looks at me and sees my reaction to the gawking. He points somewhere over my head. At look up and see the reason for the gawking. Above my head glows a silver peacock that rest upon a hunting bow. A glowing trident hanging to the left of the peacock.

"All hail Bluebell, Child of Hera, Goddess of marriage, family, the sky and the starry heavens, Queen of the Gods. Legacy of Poseidon, God of the oceans, earth shaker, storm bringer, and lord of the ocean and horses. Adopted child of Artemis, Goddess of childbirth and the moon, night hunter, sister of all maidens." Chiron the centaur proclaimed before he bowed deeply followed by every person in attendance.

My mind couldn't take anymore. So I ran... I ran for as long as I could. I ran deep into the woods that the camp bordered. I didn't think. I ran. Thinking would only hurt me. I came to a clearing that held a giant pillar of rock...And promptly collapsed from emotional exhaustion. Then I sobbed. Not for any reason other than I needed to. The emotions needed some way to be released. I cried for what felt like hours. I cried until my eyes dried up and I couldn't cry any longer. Sometimes in the distance I would here people call my name. But they never got close to finding me. Then I heard it. The rumble of thunder. Then it got louder. Like a wave of rain, the storm hit. Torrents of rain fell down on me soaking me and ruining my clothes. The cold start to bite it my bones. Even if it was rain, storms in the winter are cold. Then the lightning. It came down, Zeus's fingers striking the tallest trees, his rage unparallel. I could feel the static in the air. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Then in a bright flash, my world rocked with pain. My ears rang and a metallic taste filled my mouth. Then everything faded away, like the last rays of light before Alaska is plunged into darkness.

 **Alrighty, everyone that is a wrap. If anyone thinks that this chapter seems rushed, then my objective is complete. It was meant to feel that way. Another thing, if anyone feels the need to beta read this story, then feel free to PM me. I sorta need it. Thank you Kinjaz01 and Gabby Daughter of Poseidon for the encouragement. Gloom out...**


End file.
